


Ride

by alliaskofyou



Series: Wreck Lance 2k18 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Riding, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Lance really wants to ride Keith.





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 (Vanilla Sex) of Wreck Lance 2k18 : )

“I’m - no stop - I - haha - wanna ride you,” Lance says in between giggles as Keith flips him onto the bed. Lance falls onto his back as Keith looms over him.

 

“Fine, but only if I get to eat you out.” Keith murmurs against his mouth, a smirk on his lips.

 

Lance feels his face heat up before nodding, knowing he won’t be able to form words. He lets Keith guide him on his stomach. His nails trace patterns on his skin, down his back, and stop at the curve of his ass. Deft fingers part his cheeks. Lance feels one graze his hole, sending a shiver throughout his whole body.

 

“God, you’re lovely.”

 

Lance can feel Keith’s breath against him when he speaks, gasping when Keith’s tongue darts out to lick. His flicks in and out expertly. It’s obscene - lewd - and Lance can’t get enough. Whimpers slip past his lips as Keith’s devilish tongue unravels what sanity Lance has left. Keith licks down to his balls and back up against his perineum.

 

Lance reaches behind him, grabbing Keith’s hair, and pulls. “Ne-need you no-now.”

 

Lance hears the snap of a cap then feels a lubed finger press against his entrance. “Two.” He instructs, although he knows he sounds much more desperate than assertive. He feels another finger join the previous at his entrance with a chuckle and soft squeeze of his ass.

 

They ease into Lance, Keith’s diligent tongue-fucking had made sure of that. Lance moans and grips the sheets, burying his face in his pillow. After a few moments of gentle prodding and scissoring, Lance begins to thrust his ass in the air, into the movement of the fingers.

 

“Lance,” Keith groans, words shaky. “You’re so needy tonight.”

 

Lance sighs as Keith adds another finger. “Al-always need you.”

 

Keith moans at that, a broken sound that motivates Lance to reach behind him and remove Keith’s fingers. He manhandles Keith onto his back and sits on his lap. He smirks at a surprised and insanely turned on Keith.

 

Lance scrambles behind him for the lube and, once finding it, squeezes a generous amount onto his hand, rubbing it along Keith’s cock. Keith sighs at the attention and reaches up to push Lance’s bangs from his eyes. “You’re so beautiful, Lance.”

 

Something shatters inside Lance’s chest and he leans down to press his lips to Keith’s, a bruising kiss that leaves them both wanting more, but Lance _needs_ Keith’s cock in him _now_.

 

He grips it and slides, slowly, inch by inch, until he’s bottomed out. Lance whimpers at the fullness and whines at Keith’s gentle touches and soothing words. _So lovely. So beautiful. God, you’re stunning. Look how well you take my cock._

 

Encouraged and adjusting to the tight, burning sensation, Lance rises. Keith’s head falls back against the pillow as Lance slides back down. His hands grip Lance’s hips, a tight squeeze that orients Lance enough so he can set an even, steady pace that leaves them both breathless and moaning.

 

Seeing how Keith’s eyes close tight when Lance squeezes around Keith’s cock, Lance does it as he slides back down. Keith gasps and grips Lance’s cock in his grasp, stroking him.

 

“I’m close.” Keith grunts, working his hand faster.

 

Lance chokes out. “Me, too.”

 

"Let go," Keith breathes, and Lance is lost in the sensation, stars sparking in his vision, unable to calm his breathing or racing heart as he collapses against Keith’s chest.

 

Keith pulls Lance against him and mumbles endearments into his hair, placing a gentle kiss on his temple.

 

Lance grins against Keith's jawline. "We are never going that long without sex again."

 

Keith barks out a laugh. "Agreed, but that _was_ pretty amazing."

 

Lance sighs, content and loved. "Isn't it always?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! (I am always in desperate need of encouragement and validation haha)
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
